


Are You at My School?

by zipperpeople



Series: Yusuke and Ryuji Bone EVERYWHERE [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, High School, Horny Yusuke, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: Out of nowhere Yusuke texts Ryuji about what he'd like him to do to him. Luckily Ryuji had just finished a track meet and heads over to Kosei to surprise Yusuke.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Yusuke and Ryuji Bone EVERYWHERE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304138
Kudos: 43





	Are You at My School?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more smut, once again at a school. I seem to find it easier to write things in schools, probably because I spend so much time at University lol. 
> 
> Enjoy, and if anyone has any ideas or requests, hit me up! I'm always open to requests!!

“Nice work out there man,” I said to the newest members of the team as he sat on one of the benches in the locker rooms of the track meet. He was the youngest of us all and had managed to take second in his division which obviously we were all thrilled about.

“Thanks Senpai! Having you help me out last week really helped my form! I don’t think I could’ve done it without you!” I smiled, it felt so nice being able to be back in an environment where I was actually really good at what I was doing. “Are you coming out for ramen with us?” I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I glanced down at it seeing it was a message from Yusuke.

Yusuke: [Are you free this evening? All I’ve been able to think about today has been the idea of your hot mouth on me while you’re taking me from behind.]

I looked up from my screen at Sho who was leaning back against the wall tapping away at his own phone. “S-sorry man m’gonna have to skip this one my mum needs help cleaning”

“It’s cool, next time then.” I nodded, grabbing my bag from the ground next to me and heading to leave the locker room. Just before I got to the door my co-captain grabbed me by the arm,

“Where ya goin’?”

“Sorry man I gotta go do some homework,” I saw Sho’s give me a bit of a weird look before I realized I had messed up my lie. “And help ma with cleaning up.”

“I’ve never seen you turn down ramen, you good?” I nodded, reaching up and scratching my neck.

“Ya I just told her I’d be home early, and she’s got the day off so y’know I wanna help her out so she’s not cleaning all day on her day off.” Jin looking at me, his eyes darting down to where I had just scratched and gave me a shit eating grin.

“Uh huh, you sure you’re not goin’ to get another one of those?” His hand came up and flicked me in the collarbone.

“Damn bro, are you dating a leech?!” One of the other members came up behind him and peeked over his shoulder at me. A few other members of the team all shifted their attention to me, all teasing me about a hickey that I had completely forgotten about.

“I bet if she leaves marks like that she gives one hell of a-” I cut him off, knowing where that was going but not wanting to hear the words out loud. 

“Alright I’m out!” I laughed awkwardly as everyone in the locker room began poking fun at me and I didn’t have the balls to correct the pronouns they were using. I pushed the heavy metal door open and was hit by the fresh, brisk autumn air. We only had a few more meets left before the season was over and then I would be back to training alone at the gym. I pulled my phone out as I headed to the nearest subway station.

Ryuji: [I guess I could make time for that ;) ]

The best part about track meets are we get out of class the majority of the day and the meet doesn’t even take until the second last period so I pretty much get half a day to dick around and do whatever I want. And what I wanna’ do is go and surprise my seemingly horny boyfriend at his school while my entire team thinks I’m going to meet with some ditzy chick. Part of me thinks I should tell them, but the other part of me thinks thats a effin’ stupid idea. I guess I’ll decide when I have a night to stress about the outcome.

Yusuke: [Oh yes, because I’m the only one who gets anything out of us having sex.]

Ryuji: [I mean i guessss i like it, only a lil tho]

Yusuke: [Be here for when my class ends]

Yusuke: [It’s taking everything I have not to touch myself.]

Yusuke: [I was so desperate this morning that I fingered myself and imagined it was you.]

Ryuji: [jfc Yu ur gettin me all riled up]

Yusuke: [Good]

Yusuke: [I need you Skull]

I tapped my card and slid by the turnstiles, skipped down a few flights of stairs before I was on the subway platform that would take me right into Kosei High in a matter of three stops. Which was much shorter than the usual seven. Of course I wouldn’t tell Yusuke any of this before I got there, where’s the fun in that. The subway was near empty because of the time of day, there were a few seniors that were mostly reading of dozing off but other then that it was just me.

When the train pulled into Kosei I jumped out and continued up the flights of stairs until I was at the base of a cement walkway lined with cherry blossoms who’s better half of their petals were scattered along the pavement. I looked up the building and swore I saw Yusuke sitting against a window on the fourth floor, but I couldn’t be sure. I walked towards the grand doors and suddenly felt very self conscious as I remembered how fancy his school was. Every student I walked by looked me up and down in my Shujin uniform with my matching Shujin gym back that had seen better days for sure.

I managed to find a stairwell and slowly made my way up them mainly because I just had no idea where I was going. I felt another buzz in my pocket so I stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall while I looked at my phone.

Yusuke: [Are you at my school?]

Ryuji: [For real?! How did u find out!]

Yusuke: [Well I thought I saw you out the window but then a girl in my class came in and was talking about a blonde man in a shujin uniform, and that could only be you.]

Ryuji: [I wanted it to be a surprise]

Yusuke: [I’m thoroughly surprised, where are you beloved?]

Ryuji: [idk some stairwell]

Yusuke: [When you came through the doors did you go right or left?]

Ryuji: [right]

Yusuke: [I know exactly where you are. Give me a moment.]

I dropped my bag and squatted against the wall, feeling fatigue begin to set in in my leg muscles. I shifted my weight until I was in a sideways lunge, the feeling of the tendons in the back of my thighs making me stretch harder until they felt like they were loose, then I repeated it with the other side. I was so focused on how my muscles felt that I didn’t notice the sound of a heavy metal door being opened, followed by quick and echoing footsteps down the steps.

“Are you planning for this to be _rigorous_?” His voice startled me slightly, forcing my head up to meet his gaze which was met with a smug smile with his arms crossed. The sleeves of his white uniform were rolled up last his elbows and the tips of his fingers had just the slightest touch of paint, so little in fact I never would have noticed it if it hadn’t been black against his ivory skin.

“I always gotta’ be stretched to keep up with you, babe.” I stood up as he cleared the distance between us, pressing me into the cold concrete wall. His lips just barely touching mine. He looked as though he was going to say something, however no words left his mouth, instead his lips touched mine in a heavy kiss. His body pressed against mine, he was already rather hard and vocal and we hadn’t even been together 5 minutes. His hands snaked between us, both hands began pulled at the button of my school pants, as the button let go his fingers invaded my pants, “Babe, h-hold on” I pulled back from him so I could speak for a second, suddenly very aware of our surroundings.

“Yes?” There was a slight annoyed twitch in his brow but his face had a gentle smile.

“Shouldn’t we, y’know find a better place then a stairwell? Anyone could come down here.” There was a little sound that caught in the back of his throat before he sighed and nodded.

“You’re right, this is a tad risky.” I scoffed a little bit, remembering back to him suggesting we have sex on a subway but I decide not to bring it up right now because much like him, I was sporting a rather uncomfortable erection. “Perhaps the washroom?”

“That’ll work.” I quickly did my button and zipper back up, grabbed my bag from the ground beside us and started up the steps, trying to hold my gym bag in front of me. I pushed the heavy door open, cringing at the loud metal on metal whine it made before I stepped out into the sun soaked hallway. One entire wall was lined in windows, there were a few easels set up overlooking the entrance. There were a few girls down towards the end of the hallway standing around one canvas talking and giggling loudly. Yusuke grabbed my hand and led me down the opposite way of the girls, as we passed one of the canvases I recognized immediately Yusuke’s art, and smiled even more then I saw what it was. It was something I recognized from a sketch he did a while ago of me fast asleep when we first had gotten together.

“Yu that was that ske-” He cut me off as he led me down a side hallway.

“Yes beloved it’s you, you’ve seen it before, I’ll show it to you afterwards. Right now I need you to fuck me so hard I can’t sit comfortably for the rest of my classes.” I couldn’t argue with that so I pushed his art to the back of my mind for now as he slowed his pace and pushed on the door that was in front of us.

I’m not gonna’ say this is any special bathroom. It was totally normal. The thing that wasn’t normal about it was how clean it was. The floors were polished white and lacked that sticky feeling seemingly every single public washroom in existence has. Again, there was a lot of natural light coming in from narrow windows that lined where the wall meets the ceiling.

Yusuke tugged me again and I followed him into the far stall and the moment the door was locked behind me he was back at my pants, skillfully unbuttoning and unzipping them until his hand slipped past the waistband of my boxers and his warm hand met my burning hot member. “Such a shame we’re on a time limit, otherwise I’d get on my knees and wrap my lips around this.” he said lowly as he pulled me from my clothes and stroked my member as it twitched from his words. “I think that would be enough to finish me.”

“God damn Yu” I groaned out as I leaned against the stall door as he gently rubbed me.

“I know you love it when I talk to you like this, don’t you?” It wasn’t a question. He knew what it does to me when he explains exactly what he’d like to do. I weakly nodded as he began using both hands to massage my balls while the other played with my head. “Would you like to know how I want you to take me?” He leaned in real close, his lips ghosting over my own as though they were going to kiss me but never did.

“Tell me” my voice sounded foreign even to me. Whenever he took over the dominant roll it always caught me off guard and got me ten times harder than normal. It happened so rarely, usually when we’ve been apart for awhile and haven’t gotten the chance to have sex in more then two weeks. This time it had been about two and a half weeks since we had gotten some time to ourselves, which was killed both of us.

“I want you to press me against the wall, and slam this into me” he squeezed my cock so hard it almost caused me to yelp. “All I’ve been thinking about is you, Skull.” I pushed myself off the stall door, stepping forward and backing Yusuke up a step.

“Oh have you?” Even though he was a bit taller than me he almost shrank as the words left my mouth. He nodded as he felt the cement wall that lined the far stall. “How did you get any work done, hm?” His mouth fell open as I gripped his clothed ass with both hands and pulled him against me. “I bet you didn’t get any work done, just sat there wishing my hands were all over you” He nodded as a little moan escaped his lips.

“S-skull, I need you”

“Oh yeah, do you? I don’t think I believe you.” Without ever breaking our eye contact, Yusuke’s hands darted down to his school pants. In a matter of seconds they were undone and both hands were pulling my own hand down to feel the heat radiating off his lower half. He pressed my hand to his crotch so I could feel the wet spot forming on his boxers.

“I’m more than ready for you to take me, I don’t think I can take another moment of this teasing.” I pulled my hand from the front of his boxers and began to forcefully push his pants off his hips so I could see his ivory skin. I spun him around so he was facing the wall with his ass sticking out for me to toy with. I took a second to suck on my fingers before pulling them out. I dragged them down the small of his back and down his cheek until I pulled his ass apart so I could see his relaxed hole. I circled his hole before pressing my two fingers inside, dragging a startled gasp from his lips. “Ryuji,” His voice was more stern then I thought he was capable of in his current state. “If your cock isn’t inside me in a matter of seconds I swear to God I’ll leave.”

“You’re pretty demanding for someone who was begging for me a few seconds ago.” I purred, pressing myself against him so that I could press my lips to his opened collar. I pulled my fingers from him and decided rather to push my pants down a bit then pull my shirt up so that our bodies would make the oh so pleasing slapping sound. “You sure you want it, Fox?” He hummed, his body bucking against the air as his cock dripped.

I used one hand to position my head at his hole while the other gripped his hip to keep it still. The moment my engorged head pushed past his well-used ring muscle I completely sheathed myself inside of him, smiling at the strangled sound that broke past his lips. “Is that what you wanted, babe?” I watched his hands ball in fists against the cement walls while he nodded like crazy. I moved my hands from his hips and ran them up along his sides under his shirt. I reached out until I felt the solid nubs of his nipples, feeling his body squirm under my touch. As I rubbed his raised buds I pulled my cock out of him until just the head remained and pistoned it back in, a sharp gasp came from the other man who quickly covered his mouth with his hand. “Damn, you tryin’ to get us caught?” I kept a steady speed as I continued to tease him. “I bet that’s what you want, hm?” He bucked back against me, silently begging me to speed up. “I bet you want someone to come in and call for you, so I can keep fucking you while you answer that you’ll be out in a few.” I abandoned his nipples and moved one hand around the base of his weeping member.

“S-S-kull, I’m on the edge.” I could feel myself getting closer to that same edge very quickly but I wanted to draw it out just a bit, just because I can. I took my hand from his hips and reached up to get a fistfull of his soft locks and pulled back just enough that I could just barely see his forehead.

“I bet you could cum without me even touching you.” He nodded against my grip. I released my hand from his dripping cock and put it on his hip, pressing the pads of my fingers into his hip bone. I shifted my focus from teasing him to just getting him to have the best orgasm he can have. I began bucking as quickly as I could, no longer trying to keep a steady rhythm. The closer I got to climax the more uneven my thrusts got.

“Christ Sk-ull, harder!” Even though I was unsure if I could go any harder I certainly tried. The sound of slapping skin filled the bathroom and the only small, rational part of my brain prayed no one came in because I’m pretty sure neither of us had been this loud before. Without conscious thought grunts of pleasure poured out of my mouth as Yusuke opted for repeating my name over and over against, begging for it harder even though that wasn’t possible. Out of nowhere he tightened around me, letting out a staggered gasp and I watched as his hands that had been flesh against the cool cement were now in fists with white knuckles. Before I could make any more observations about him he was bucking back to meet my thrusts half way, still tight around me.

“F-fuck- shi- Y-yusk!” I forced myself as deep into Yusuke as I could, feeling pulse after pulse going into him, weak moans escaping his lips as he slowly pulled off of my dick so I could see my seed drip out of him. He dropped his head and let out a shaky breath. I stuffed my softening member back into my pants before I walked around the side of Yusuke so I could see his face. “Hey” He looked at me, his bangs getting in his eyes.

“Hi” He gave me a small smile.

“You good?” I rubbed his back slowly as he stood up straight.

“Could you grab my bag for me?” He motioned over to his abandoned school bag that was on the floor by the door of the stall. I reached down and grabbed it, handing it to him. He held one strap in his hand, his bag drooping as he searched through it. And what he pulled out of that bag had me at half mast all over again. In his hand was a silver object with a light blue gem on the round flat end.

“F-for real?!” Yusuke looked up at me as if I had three heads.

“We discussed me purchasing one, did we not?”

“I mean yeah, but like, I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” I reached down and attempted to tug at my pants to make them a little more comfortable against my growing issue, but to no avail.

“Do you not like it?” It took me a second to put together a sentence that was more then me stuttering the word ‘yes’ over and over again.

“You’ve done a lot of ‘effin’ hot things while we’ve been together,” I paused, trying to level my excitement. “But Yu, I think this might be the hottest thing yet.” A smile played across his lips,

“Would you like to do the honours then, Beloved?” He held the solid metal object out to me. I reached out and took it, the cool metal felt so weird in my hand. I guess because I never expected I’d be holding a butt plug ever in my life, even once I started dating Yusuke.

“So like, just shove it in?” He turned around so I could get access to his used hole.

“Yes, it shouldn’t be hard considering what we just did.” I gently held his hip in my free hand to keep him steady and slowly I pushed the small end of the bolbuse item inside him. There was no resistance at all, it slipped right in until the blue gem was the only visible part.

“God that looks hot,” I sighed out, not meaning to say it out loud.

“Feels rather nice too,” he turned around and fixed his pants, taking a second to rub at a little white stain to the right of his button. “What are you going to do?” He asked, unlocking the stall door and stepping out into the sun bleached washroom. “Actually no, I don’t think I want to give you any options.” I stopped on his heel as he spun around and leaned over so our lips were almost touching. “I’m going to give you my keys and you’re going to go wait for me to finish class in my room.”

“Oh yeah, am I?” I smiled at him. He pressed our lips together in a gentle kiss, until just as we pulled apart he nipped my lip and pulled with a dominant smile. He released my lip before he spoke.

“Yes, you are. And would you like to know why?” I nodded. “Because I’m not done with you just yet.” He tucked his dorm key into my pocket. As for when he took that off his massive keyring is a mystery to me. He turned on his heel and left the washroom. And I was left dazed, and with a growing discomfort in my pants.

“Christ, I love him…”


End file.
